A Meeting with Fate Herself
by myra-is-a-tactician
Summary: The Shepherds are marching towards a village in the Northern Mountains Range of Regna Ferox in need of help after recent attacks of brigands. Soon they were caught in a terrible blizzard where they seek shelter in an abandoned farm house only to find that they are not alone…
1. Chapter 1: Mystery Visitor

_Parings__:_ Myra (Avatar) & Chrom

_Summary:_ The Shepherds are marching towards a village in the northern, mountainous region of Regna Ferox in need of help after recent attacks of brigands. Soon they were caught in a terrible blizzard where they seek shelter in an abandoned farm house only to find that they are not alone…

It seems the wind is picking more with every heavy step the Shepherds take. Things with the weather took a turn for the worst. Losing the sun's warm rays to the oncoming night, it gets colder and colder each passing minute. The wind pushes the hood off of my head exposing more of my face to the ice shards being rained down on and leaving my ponytail to flap in the wind. I reach behind me to tuck in my ponytail and put my hood over my eyes. With weather like this, it makes me even more thankful for the thick cloak and gloves I always wear. But I can't say the say the same for the rest of the Shepherds.

"Hey, you okay?" A deep voice calls out from behind me. I turn to see my husband, Chrom, who is only a few spaces behind, looking at me with worry.

"I'm fine," I say with somewhat of a smile. I give a small yelp as an unexpected blast of wind causes me to lose balance and knocking me into his chest. Luckily, Chrom catches me easily in his arms and sets me up right by putting his hands on my shoulders. "Thanks…," I say with a slight blush.

"Nothing of it," Chrom replies. His worried look vanished with a smile. Up close, I can see his face is red from the cold and his bare arm is as well. His blue eyes go to look up at the cloudy, grey sky that was cloud less not but a few hours before. "Seems like we miss calculated the storm," Chrom says still looking at the sky.

"Seems as though we have," I say looking up at the sky too. I think back to where it could have possibly gone wrong during the march. We were already in center of Regna Ferox when we got the distress call from the village that recently got invaded by brigands. We started off the next morning hoping to get to the Northern Mountain Range where the village was. The morning was met with a clear sky. By midafternoon, the sky was arranged with big, white puffy clouds. "Do you think the storm is coming this way?" Chrom asked when he spotted a gathering of grey clouds in the distance. At the time there was barely any wind, the clouds didn't look heavy at all, and the temperature was still cold but we had the sun's rays to keep us warm. "I think it will blow over once it gets to us," I told my husband. I was very wrong. Now at sunset, the only light source we had was about to disappear over the horizon.

The wind let up a little. Behind Chrom I can see the rest have stopped behind us. Chrom turns around to see this too. By instinct, I look for Lucina and Morgan first. I see that Lucina has Morgan's cloak over her shoulders and Morgan has his fire tome open. Most of the mages, dark mages, and sages have their fire tomes open with a flame trying to keep themselves and others warm. Everyone else is either walking or is sharing a mount with their loved ones. Even Panne, Yarne, Nowi, Tiki, and Nah have used their stones and have people on their backs.

"All of the sorcerers please take out your fire tomes and come together in the middle for a bigger flame. Everyone else, huddle closer to the flame. We'll need to discuss our next move," I say to all the Shepherds. The rest of the sorcerers got out their tombs and began to form a close circle. As I expected, with all the flames a bigger one formed and cast a welcoming warmth. Some of the Shepherds got off their mounts and eagerly come closer to the flame. Chrom is still by my side with his arm wrapped protectively around my waist. Lucina comes up to us with Morgan, his cloak is back on, trailing behind her. "Father, we need to find shelter right away. With night coming we can't continue marching like this," Lucina says to Chrom.

"I know," He replies with is usual serious face. "We needed to stop to rest and warm up. We'll be discussing our next move." He looks expectantly at me when he says this. I just nod in agreement. With that we make our way to the fire. There, I can see everyone huddling closely with their families and comrades.

A few minutes passed with silence. Chrom is the first to speak, "As was said before we need to discuss what to do next. The obvious choice is to get out of the storm and find shelter for the night. I don't know how far the village is from here, but I don't want to take any chances of it not being near." He looks to me if anything needed to be added. I thought about taking out the map to see if we really were close but I don't. Don't want to risk it being blown away.

"I can't promise anything about the location for now," I add, "Maybe it will be better to send someone ahead to scout out a cave or something?"

"Fredrick insisted on being the one to find a suitable place," Chrom says. "He should be back by now." As if on cue, the proud knight comes running up on his mount. Fredrick stops in front of the fire with his usual stern face. "Milord, I have found what is to be a suitable place for shelter," Fredrick says "I have found an abandoned farm house in a small valley. It looks as though it hasn't been in use for years. Behind, I have also found a barn for the mounts."

"Good work, Fredrick," Chrom says to him, "How far away is this?"

"Nothing but a small march, Milord. There is somewhat of a steep hill going into the valley. Nothing else of an obstacle in the way," Fredrick says with certainty.

I turn to my husband, "I think it sounds good. It's close with protection from the storm and wind. And if it's really meant to be house, then here has to be a fire place of some kind for there to be warmth in the harshest of winters, like this one. We could easily use scrapes, or even the floor boards, for firewood. Also, with the house being in a valley there will be a natural barrier of mountains from any ambush, at least one that we won't expect. Plus, the barn would serve a resting place for our mounts. I can think of only one bad point that can be completely looked over. Someone else could've taken shelter there as well. But I would think the possibilities of that being slim." As his trusted adviser and as a tactician it's my job to point all possibilities.

"I agree," Chrom says to me, "Even if there is someone we'll have to try to share. And if a fight is to come, we'll be ready." He then turns to Fredrick, "Tell everyone to get ready. We'll be one our way soon."

"Yes, Milord."

After everyone is ready, we set off. The Shepherds are back in their small groups as they were before we stopped. As it gets darker, the temperature drops and the wind gets stronger. As Fredrick said, the hill was steep and trickier than what I had thought. But sure enough, at the peak we see a big worn-down house with a barn in the back.

"Riders, don't put you mounts in the barn just yet!" I say trying to shout over the wind, "If a fight is at hand we'll need the numbers!"

After a few minutes of basically sliding down the hill, we stop at the front porch. The house is a two-story monstrosity. The house itself looks like it hasn't been used for over a decade. With the missing planks, railings, parts of a fence it would usually give off an uneasy feeling. But add in the fading light, the roar of the wind, and the given circumstance, it feels even more intimidating. With a bit of a push, the door slides open with a long creak.

I was about to walk in when Chrom grips my arm. "Myra, wait-!" He's about to say something when I interrupt him, "Chrom, you have to have some light if you want to see," Not giving him time to reply, I go in with my hood still on and a fire tome going. The inside is dryer and cleaner than the outside. Someone has been here, but I see no other traces. I hear Chrom telling everyone to stay. He then joins me at my side with Falchion drawn. He starts, "It seems to be cle-," He doesn't get to finish when a bright slash sends flying him. "Chrom!" I start to run towards him when another slash blocks my path. I turn around to find the origin of it and I see a hooded figure hovering the staircase. "Not another step," a woman's voice warned.

After hearing a commotion the rest of the Shepherds try to come in. But the hooded figure, now on the ground, uses another slash to slam the door shut. They try to open the door but it seems be jammed. Up close, (now suspecting they are female) she is holding what I think is a wind tome and a sword at the side. Chrom gets back up and yells trying to reason with her, "Listen! We not here for a fight! We just want to be out the storm!" "I could careless why you're here! I just want you out!" the woman says as she sends another slash at him. Chrom easily avoids it starts to run towards the woman. She avoids his strike. This back and forth game goes on without anyone getting hit.

I see this as an opportunity. I run up behind the woman to strike her with fire. She must have sensed my presence because she twirled out the away and sent me across the room. My head hit the wall, knocking my hood off my head. I look up, the woman met my eyes and froze. She runs to me. Thinking she was going to attack I brace myself. Instead me picks up and hugs me, "Myra, is that really you?" the woman whispers. Still in shock from the hug, I don't answer.

She pulls back to look at me. "Oh gods, it really is!" the woman says excitedly. She then pulls off her hood. She looks no older than me. The woman has dark brown hair, like me, going down to the middle of her back. Her blue eyes are filled with tears. Even though I've never met her before in my life, my heart aches with nostalgia and love when I see her face.

"Well, say something," she says jokingly. Recovered from the shock I finally say, "I'm sorry, but I don't know you." "What?" she says in disbelief. "Are you done hugging my wife?" Chrom asks finally coming over. "Wife?" The woman asks in shock as she takes a few steps back.

"Yes. I'm Chrom, the Exalt of Ylisse, and Myra is my wife, Queen of Ylisse as well. But I gather you have met already before," Chrom shows his arm with the Brand of the Exalt on it. The woman widens her eyes finally seeing who he is. "Now you know who we are. I think it's called for us to know who you are."

"Fine. My name is Monica," The woman says with confidence, "And I'm her mother."

_To be continued…_


	2. Chapter 2: An Explanation Well Desevered

What the woman said is impossible. It should be unbelievable. But why doesn't feel that way? A few minutes earlier, the woman called Monica claimed to be my mother. My mind is trying to think of a logical explanation for all of this but nothing comes to mind. First off, she doesn't look the right age to be. She looks to be about my age, if not younger. Despite her age, I can see some physical similarities. Everything but my eye color look the same.

The woman, I mean Monica, asked for us to speak privately upstairs. Chrom protested at first, but settled when I told him I would tell him everything afterwards. Chrom is now downstairs talking to everyone. I'm in a somewhat small room with a small cot in the corner and old toys, books, and maps are spread across the floor. I can easily gather this room is mean for a child which doesn't ease my mind.

"I would guess an explanation is in order. For both of us, I mean," Monica says. I nod in agreement. "Well then, if it's okay with you I would like it if you start first," She suggest.

Not thinking any harm can come from it, I tell her as far as I can remember. I tell her about my memory. Meeting and fighting alongside the Shepherds. Falling for Chrom. Our mission. The future children. Lastly, our small quest to the village. During the entire time she listened intently, never interrupting.

"-So that's how we ended here… with you," I say in the end. Monica thinks for a few moments before saying, "Your amnesia would explain why you don't remember me or this place. In fact, I think it's entirely amazing." She smiles gently at the thought.

"Now it's my turn. As I said before I'm your mother. I know my age doesn't help it, but it's true. But I tell you I'm older than I appear," She says.  
>"Then how old are you?" I ask eagerly.<br>"Hmm, I would say around six thousand, I think?" Monica says casually.

I'm in utter shock. It must be clearly written on my face because Monica laughs softly upon seeing it. "Then… are you a manakete?" I look to her ears to see if I missed a key point. She laughs softly again before answering, "No, I'm not but I'm not human either." Before I can ask anything else she starts talking.

"You see, manaketes can live for a very long time but even then they can still die. Whether it's of old age or sword to the heart. Whereas I can't die at all, not of old age or in battle. That's because I am the definition of immortality. As you know, only the gods can be immortal. Now you might think of me being a god. In some ways I can be considered one, I guess. Like humans, god's have wars of their own, even way before humans walked the earth. When a god 'dies' at the hands of another god, their physical appearance vanishes. Only their soul is left and it goes to another place for holding. And that place is me," She points to her chest with a smile. "Soon, enough of the fallen god's and dragon's soul came together to make a form. Me. But like a human, I was born a baby. It was actually Naga who raised me into a teenager until I was adopted into mortal family in Regna Ferox.

"Anyway, in a god's soul is their personality and the power they possess. So I had some the god's powers but not their personality. Which I'm very thankful for so I can 'be my own person'. But every now and then a god would take control of me for a little while. Now that explains my existence. I'll talk about how you play into all of this but I'll for now wait for you to absorb all of this." Monica gives me a few minutes of silence.

It is a lot to take in. But in the back of my brain, something tells me this makes sense. "So, you're basically a collection of fallen god's and dragon's souls that have formed into a human that can never die?" I ask summing everything up. Monica nods with a smile. "I can see how see how that explains your age and that you can probably change your appearance. But what does this have to do with me being your daughter?" I ask confused.

"Your right I can change my appearance and even my gender, but I was born like this so I stayed that way. As for you, I was about to get there. As you can guess, the last soul I got was Grima's, but more on that later. Naga raised me with two very important rules: Don't fear humans, and don't let humans fear you. That meaning, if I used my powers against innocent humans I'll be hunt for a long time. To avoid that, I made my contact with any human to a minimum. I would walk into a town, maybe talk to a few people but never get close to anyone. Until the day I broke my own rule.

"About 25 years ago, I walked into a Plegian town. There seemed to be festival going on since the streets were crowded. Little did I know the festival was for Grima. I made my way through the crowed to get to the other side of the city. Along the way, someone bumped into me causing me to fall. At the last second, a pair of strong arms caught me. I regained balance and saw my helper. He was a very handsome man with hair as dark as the night and beautiful brown eyes. At the sight of him, my heart began to flutter. 'Are you ok?' he asked. I nodded. He smiled and said 'good'. He introduced himself as Validar and I replied with my name. Though I had no intention of staying, I ended up spending the whole day with him. We laughed, danced, ate, we did everything at the festival. He was so kind and gentle to me." Monica recalls the memory as if in a daze, "That was the first time I ever felt love for another human. In the end I told him I was leaving but he begged me to stay with him saying he was in love with me. I told him I was too. We ended up staying in a hotel for a month just being with each other. I trusted him so much that I told him what I was and that I held Grima's soul too. I thought he would be terrified but he was instead excited. That should have been my first clue." She slightly frowns, "He immediately asked me to move in with him in his real house in a different city. Blinded by love I said yes.

"When we got there, his house turned out be a palace. Back then, I didn't know that was the same palace the Dragon Table was held. Do keep in mind, I didn't know of the Grimleal at all since I hardly made contact with humans and I didn't know what the symbols on the flags meant. Not that I asked either. Anyway, I stayed with him for a year and two months before I got terribly sick. Seeing that I was immune to diseases, it scared me and Validar. I threw up every morning and I could barely keep anything down. It wasn't until a month later when a nurse said I was only pregnant, not sick." She looked at me and smiled. I blushed a little, "Validar could not have been happier. He helped make the pregnancy an easy one. The day you were born I saw the weird symbol on your right hand, again I thought nothing of it, just how beautiful my baby was," She smiled again. "A few days after your birth, I left you with a maid one night to go for a walk. On my way out I passed a pair of large doors left slightly open. I could see a large group was gathered around a table. I heard my name, curious I stopped to listen. I heard Validar's voice, I don't remember all of the conversation but it went like this: 'The child has all the signs to be Grima's vessel'." Her face fell a little. "At that very moment I made connections in my head. With fear, betrayal, and heartbreak taking over me. I ran to the room, dismissed the maid, took you, I grabbed the bay mare I had for years, and took off into the night.

"I didn't stop until I was sure I crossed the border into Ylisse. I stopped in a town to rest and get supplies. Every day we traveled, across Ylisse in Regna Ferox. I knew we had to live in a secluded place for you to be safe. So, I took you here," She points around the room, "the same place where I grew up with the mortal family. The family had many children so some of the decedents stayed on the farm, but recently the family moved away for better land. All that was left was the house so it was perfect for us.

"I'll stop again for you. If you want, we could talk about your childhood. Maybe even uncover some of your memories." Monica offers me a smile.

The new information is buzzing around in my head. Her story is too complex and, well, too familiar to be a lie. Seeing how my father was when I met him at the Dragon Table to battle. How did he end up being so evil if he was nice to Monica? And if Monica really did run off with me, how did I become Grima in the future? Even with all the information and ever growing questions, I tell her to go on.

Monica gives a little sigh before continuing, "While I tried to make your childhood a happy one, something always happened. First thing I saw happening was my powers began to weaken. This started to happen a couple of years after your birth. As you grew, my powers kept on getting weaker and weaker. Every night when you went to sleep I would stay up for hours just meditating; trying to find a solution to it. I would speak to Naga for guidance, but even she could offer none. One night, you were just four, you woke up screaming and saying a scary, purple dragon invaded your dreams. After getting you to go back to sleep, I went back to meditate. Before I was looking for an outside source. But since your dream, I looked inside me for the answers. I've always been able to locate and name the souls inside me. When I found Grima's, I noticed it was a lot smaller than what it is supposed to be. Quietly, but quickly, I went to your room. You were in deep sleep as I gently put my hand on your forehead. And sure enough, the rest of his soul was in you. It explained why I was so weak, my body was out of balance. It also explained the symbol on your hand." I look down to my hand as she says this. "After this I began brushing up on the legend of Grima and the symbol.

"Skipping a couple years ahead. Around when you were six or seven, we would make weekly trips to the local village. While I would buy things in the market, you run around and play with the children. One day, was watching you play when a boy knocked you down. I watched in horror as you got up and your eyes glowed red with anger. A ball of darkness began to form in your right hand, the same one that held the symbol. You raised your hand to the boy," I covered my mouth in shock knowing what might come next. Monica simply gave me a sad look. "I'm sure you would have killed him if I hadn't absorbed the power into me. Coming back to yourself, you looked down at your hands and began to cry. You were so frightened. Picked you and carried you out of the market. A crowd began to form with people asking what happened. The witnesses began to explain and whispers spread through the crowed. I got you out before anything else happened. The weekly trips soon became only by the month. I had you by my side with a hood on every time we went in to town.

"This part is the worst. I remember the day so clearly." She looks like she's about to cry but she held it in. "It was a winter day and you were eight years old. The fire in the fireplace was crackling. I was preparing your favorite soup when you came in crying. I asked what was wrong but you never answered me. Instead you began shouting, 'What am I?!'. I promised myself I would tell when you were older to better understand. I asked you why you crying again. You ignored the question and demanded for me to tell you. Told I wouldn't. Then you started to scream and shout for me to tell you." Her voice broke as she was having a really hard time holding the tears back.

"Finally, giving in I told you everything. When I was done, you were silent. Then you began to take a few steps back from me. 'Myra please-' I started but you interrupted me. 'You knew what I was and you never told me!' you screamed." Tears are flowing down her cheeks. "I tried to explain but you ran out the door crying. I looked for you for hours! Night came and I returned to the house hoping you came back. But of course you didn't. For the past fifteen years I been trying to look for you. I thought you could be dead but I never let myself believe that. I also thought maybe Validar found you. And it seems I was correct judging by your cloak." She says pointing at my cloak. "Every spring I would come back here for some kind of sign of you. Something told me to come here during the winter, and I'm most glad I followed it!" through her tears she gives me relieved smile.

My own eyes were filled with tears. Monica reached across to hug me. I gladly accept. While she holds me I keep getting blurry images in my head. Though they are hard to make out, I can tell they are the scenes she just described. She is my mother.  
>"Mother…," I whisper.<p>

Hearing this she tightens her hold on me as if ever letting me go. I can hear her begin to cry happy tears. She then pulls back to look at me. "I always knew you would grow up to be beautiful woman and a woman of importance. Little did I know my daughter would be the next Queen of Ylisse!" Monica says with a small laugh and I laugh with her. She gently put her hand on my face to brush away a tear. "Is I okay if I called you mother?" I ask cautiously. "Of course, my dear!" Monica says quickly.

We clean ourselves up before going back down stairs. All the Shepherds were already settled in when we got down. They already had a fire going with food cooking as well. Chrom came to my side immediately asking to talk with me. I follow him into a corner where he asks, "Can she be trusted?" I say yes. I can see the shock rising up in his eyes but he doesn't show it in his face. "Good, I guess. What about what she said about being your mother? I mean, that has to be a lie." Chrom put on his serious face. He does his every time something important must be discussed. I tried to briefly summarize her story, but I found myself telling the whole story. At the end his eyes widen.

"I know it sounds impossible. In fact it should be. But everything she said made sense. I mean, even when she talked about my childhood I saw these blurry images. They were hard to make out but I have a feeling they were my memories." I furrow my brow in frustration trying to understand.

Before now, I've always brushed away my confusing past thinking I would never uncover it. And ever since I found out Validar was my father, I was sure I would never want to find out more. But now, with my mother… I feel drawn into wanting to hear everything.

"I think the rest should know about this. It would clear up some confusion," he nodded his head towards my mother. She's talking with the group of soldiers, she must have said something funny because everyone laughed. I turn back to Chrom and nod in agreement.

We got everyone settled down so Monica could tell the story. Throughout and till the end, there was a mixture of reactions among the group. Some were confused and others actually had smiles on their faces saying they believed her. This is what I love most about the Shepherds; their acceptance towards everyone. Everyone went up to Monica to introduce themselves. When the introduction got around to the children, everyone but Morgan seemed on edge. The action is very unusual for them, I'll have check into it later.

The whole time my mother had a smile on her face. Chrom was the last to come up to her with a question, "Monica, I know we got off to a rocky start with, you know, us trying to kill each other." Laughter goes through the crowd. "But with your skills, I think you'd make a fine addition to the Shepherds. So, what do you say?"

"Yes!" she says with enthusiasm.

"Well then," he says with a smile, "welcome to the Shepherds!"

I have a good feeling about this.

_To be continued… _

**_A/N: I finally finished! Yes! I wanted to thank everyone for reading my first Fanfic series!_**

**_I promise I will try and not make it suck! Anyway, Monica's character is a very new, written from scratch kind of character. I'm going to continue the series along with other short stories coming soon._**

**_And yeah I know this Author's note sucks but I had to write something!_**

**_Keep being awesome!_**

**_~Myra_**

**_P.S. for thous of who are trying to guesstimate the age of the avatar. It's 23. At least in mine._**


	3. Chapter 3: Future Ties

_Quick note: For the sake of any story confusion I'll be using "Parallel" for the different characters. You'll see what I mean._

_..._

It is our fourth day in farm house. The blizzard ended days ago but the snow left behind is what was in our way. "There hasn't been a blizzard this bad in centuries," Monica says with worry. "I hope the people in the next village are ok."

We've been snowed in for days without any luck trying to get out. "We could try the fire tomes again and melt the snow," Ricken says hopefully. I already know the answer that is about to come. "No! We tried that days ago and all we did was make an avalanche!" Sully shouts in frustration at the young mage. Ricken looks like he's about to argue but he doesn't. Most likely for the best seeing how Sully's attitude is.

A semi war council party has formed in one of the many rooms upstairs. Though the party is usually only consist of Chrom, me, Fredrick, Lucina, Morgan ("For learning purposes," he claims) and sometimes the Feroxi Khans. We are taking in other people for ideas. Joining us today are Sully, Ricken, Monica, and surprisingly Gerome.

I'm only half listening, trying to think of any solution that could get us out. The group goes back and forth on ideas until Gerome speaks up, "We could send our flyers to at scout out the area for a passage through the mountain." I think the plan over.

"I agree." I say for the first time, "There is harm no coming from it. We already know the weather will not be a problem." Ever since the blizzard, it has been crystal skies and not a cloud in sight. "Besides, we have nothing else to go on. Our supplies are running low and we can't just keep on tearing up the house for firewood." After a few moments everyone agrees. "Alright. Tell all the flyers to meet me in the barn. Also, ask if any of the manaketes can help us. There I will explain the details."

Everyone is dismissed and leaves for downstairs. Chrom leaves with Lucina and Morgan talking about something. I was about to join them when someone grabs my arm. "You wouldn't mind if I join you to the barn would you?" My mother asks me. "There's something I want to show you."

"Of course I wouldn't mind, Mother," I still feels weird to call someone who looks your age mother, but this is something I'll have to get used to.

She gives me a smile before going to the chair that held her hood. Together we go to the end of the hall that holds the small latter to the attic. A couple days before, we went through the whole house trying to find a way out. All the windows and doors were frozen shut. We finally just blew a hole through roof's attic.

We climb through the somewhat small hole into the welcoming warmth of the sun. On the side that has hill to go out of the valley is completely covered. From the top of the hill and onto the side of the house, holds a steep slide of ice and snow. The snow comes up to the edge of the roof. We tried several times to climb it, but it failed as we always slid back onto the roof. On the other side that held the barn, there was not as much snow. The snow here did come up to the roof on one side but it wasn't hard to climb up or down on.

We go to the edge and slide down to get there faster. Walking over to barn is more risky and slower process; you have to watch where you step or risk following through (we had plenty of times of that happening and laughing at that person does NOT help either. Vaike should know since he was punched in the gut by Sully). Seeing that this will take a while, I decide to strike up a conversation with my mother.

"Um, Mother?" I call to her.

"Yes?" She replies.

"You said before that you had a god's powers… what kind of powers were those exactly?"

She gives a small laugh. "I was wondering when someone was going to ask that."

Through the snowbound days, it's become sort of a pastime of asking Monica questions. Most was about what the past was like and her origin. She answered personal questions with ease, but questions on past human life were hard on her. She answered one that kind shocked all of us: "Have you ever met the Hero King, Marth?" Someone asked. "Yes. I even fought beside him several times." She explained the many times she would watch his battles. When things got tough, she would jump in, win a battle, and disappear when it was over.

I'm cut out of my dream when Monica starts talking. "To start I have complete control of all the elements. Earth, wind, fire, water, all of them without ever needing a tome. I also have a mastery of all weapons and mounts. I can thank the old god war for that. I could also shift into any animal without needing a stone. And my favorite one is my wings. I have a tattoo of white wings going from the top and bottom of my back. When I need to fly, they become real wings. My powers may not sound like much but with the right combination, I could be deadly."

I know I should probably be expecting stuff like this from her. But I can't get over that my mother, _my_ mother, is so powerful and so… well, _awesome_!

We arrive at the front of the barn doors. Miraculously, the barn doors were spared from the storm. A pile of snow gathered in front of the door but it's still easy to open. Monica opens and closes the door behind us. Inside the barn is warm. I take off my hood to survey the area. There's two floors; Pegasi and wyverns are in the stables at the top while the horses are on the bottom.

Monica heads for the ramp at that leads up to the second floor. There she goes to the very back. I meet her at the stall she stopped in front of. Inside I can see a beautiful white pegasus chewing on straws of hay. I know she's not one of ours because I see no Pegasus Knight equipment out or beside the stall. The beautiful creature pokes its head out the door hole. She neighs at Monica and Monica gently pets her nose in return.

"Myra this is Randi. Randi this is Myra, you remember her don't you?" Randi shakes her neck and neighs. "Randi has been with me for years. She a very special being I'll have to show you what she can do later, but now you have a mission to take over."

As if on cue, the barn door opens. I lean over the railing to look. I see all the flyers enter: Aversa, Cordelia, Sumia, her daughter Cynthia, Cherche, her son Gerome, the manaketes Nowi, and Nah. "Myra! Are you here?!" Cynthia shouts. "I'm here!" I call. "Coming down."

I hurry down the ramp to greet the flyers. "You know why I called you here. We need to scout out the area from above and maybe find a path or mountain pass that can get us out of here. Since there's eight of you I'll send you in pairs going north, east, south or west. The pairings will be: Aversa/Nowi, Cynthia/Nah, Cherche/Gerome, and Cordelia/Sumia." As I talk I hear footsteps come up behind me. I turn around just remembering something.

"Mother, do you want to join? You'll probably be by yourself but-" I start.

"As much as I appreciate the offer, but I think I'll just stay at the house." She says.

"Ok."

"Alright. I'll be heading inside now. Good luck and don't over exert yourselves." Monica says to the whole group.

Once she's gone, I get back to business. "It'll be very cold up there so remember not to…"

...

_Monica_

It's been an hour since the flyers left. The unlikely pair of Gaius and Virion are sitting near the fire together with worried faces. They're probably worried for both their wives and daughters. Gergore is surprisingly at ease with his wife and son out there. Though that could just be alcohol relaxing him (I swear him and Basilio can drink a whole barrel without it effecting them in the slightest!). Myra disappeared with Morgan and Chrom upstairs, probably to discuss a plan B just in case.

I've already made through the whole group, talking and laughing with them. I've tried several times to have a conversation with the future children, but they all seem to be avoiding me. Lucina most of all.

I spot Lucina in the corner with her back towards me polishing her Falchion. I want to get to know her better since, after all, she's supposed to be my granddaughter. Unlike his sister, Morgan so energetic and smarter than he lets on. He remains me a lot of Myra was like when she was young. I walk over to her and say, "Hello, Lucina."

"AHH!" she yells in surprise as she drops Falchion.

"I'm sorry, darling. I didn't mean to scare you," I reach down to pick up Falchion but she beats me to it.

"O-oh no it's my fault, gran- I mean, Monica," Lucina says nervously. "Um, is there something you need?"

"Yes, there is actually. I was hoping to we could talk. I have some questions I think you can answer. But if it's ok with you, I rather have this be private."

"O-ok. Do you want to go upstairs?"

"No need. I know your mother and father are upstairs in deep discussion, I don't want to interrupt them. There's a storage unit in there," I point to the door not far from us. Lucina nods and follows me. I grab my fire tome for some light. Inside it's a little musky and dusty; not the ideal place for a serious discussion but it will do. Is set the tomb open with a flame lighting up the room.

"I know you and the other children are avoiding me… why?" I ask.

Lucina looks down for a little bit before answering, "Someone in the future told us if we ever were to find you that we should deliver something to you. When I finally did find you, I didn't know how to approach you. Since you come up to me, I could think of no better time than for this to be delivered. I know you know what I'm talking about." She points to her head. "She said it would be very hard for you not to see it."

She was right it was hard not to see. Where her forehead is, I can see a golden light pulsing with power. I noticed it the second I saw Lucina's face. The energy and power of the light looks very familiar. Reach my hand out towards her, "You don't mind if I…," I say. She shakes her head.

I connect my hand to her forehead. Instantly, my vision is covered in the golden light. The room around me melts away.

...

When my vision returns, I found myself in a large hallway of a castle. It is dark with the only light source being the moonlight. The walls are lined with paintings and a banner. I look at the banner more closely to see that it held the same symbol that is on the Chrom's arm. I can guess I'm at the castle in Ylisse. I cut away from the banner when I hear a sniffled cry of a child. I locate the sound coming from under a table covered by a cloth across the hall.

I go to table to lift the cloth only to see my hand go through it. I look down at my hands and body. My body is transparent. _What is going on?_ I think to myself, _What is this place? _My focus is now on a rushing figure coming this way. Scared for a moment I hid behind a nearby statue, not seeing the figure. _This is not necessary! _I think, _They probably can't even see me since I can barely see myself!_

"Lucina!" a voice calls out franticly, "Where are you?!"

_That vice sounds familiar… wait that's my voice!_ I turn from the statue to see the person. _Oh gods, it is me!_ I see me standing in the hall with a worried look on her face

"Go away!" a little girls voice shouts.

Parallel me looks to the table and lifts up the cloth. I go behind her to see a girl, about nine years old, with blue hair and blue tear stained eyes hugging a sword closely to her chest. _This must be Lucina when she was younger.._. "Lucina. Please come out and tell me what's wrong."

"NO!" the girl shouts.

"Lucina if you don't tell me I can't help you…" Parallel Monica says in a calm voice.

"MOMMY AND DADDY ARE DEAD! No one can help me!" Parallel Lucina cries out. Parallel me is speechless but she somehow regains her composure. "Lucina. Come here." She holds out her arms.

Parallel Lucina hesitates before she finally goes into her arms. They sat there for the longest time as Parallel Lucina cried until exhausted. Parallel me picks the little girl up and carries her down the hall. I follow them into a bedroom where Parallel tucks the blue haired prrincess into bed. Parallel me closes the door behind her and walks down the corridor into the next room where she prepares for sleep herself. When see gets to bed I hear muffled cries. I can tell that she and I both know that Myra is not dead. Grima has finally taken over her, but… still she lost her child, again. _This time there's no chance of finding her again._

The image blurs.

...

I'm no longer in the room. I'm outside in a field. But everything is wrong. The sky is red with ashy, gray clouds. The field is half dead with yellow grass and trees withering away. Along the dirt road I see a small group heading this way. _It's me again… surrounded by children. _The group comes a little closer and I can see the children are actually the younger versions of the future children, except there are a few missing. _Am I in the future? ... I don't think I am judging by the way time jumps it's more like memories…_

The group is even closer now and I can see who it is clearly now. I can see Nah, Cynthia, Morgan and Lucina, Owain, Brady, Noire, and Inigo. _So the ones that are missing should be Yarne, Severa, Gerome, Laurant, and Kjelle. _The children look between the ages of eight to twelve with Nah being the youngest and Lucina being the oldest. They are close enough to where I can hear their conversation.

"Grandmother how much farther are we?" Parallel Lucina

Parallel me replies with a smile, "Not far, dear. The next town is where we should find everyone else."

"Why do we even have to get all the kids? Aren't they safe n' sound at that safe place, Grandmother?" the Parallel Brady asks roughly. _It still amazes me that someone who talks like him ever grew up in a house of two nobles, especially a child of Maribelle._

"Well they are the children of your parent's friends. And I believe they hold an importance for the future. That's also why we're taking them back to Ylisse with us, just for safety."

_So I took it upon myself to rescue all the children and bring then to Ylisse? Heh, sounds like me. _I smile at the thought. Then a shuffle in a bush caused the group to stop. A Parallel Yarne jumps out of the bush covered in blood and scratches. The young taguel stared at everyone with fear.

Just as he was about to run Parallel me shouts, "Yarne stop! We're not going to hurt you!"

He stops at the mention of his name. He turns around and continues to stare. Parallel walks up slowly to him and crouches to his level. "I think you know who I am." He nods a little.

"Here you must be hungry." She reaches down to her bag I haven't noticed before. She pulls out a weed and in a small flash it became a carrot. He eagerly eat the whole thing fast. _Oh right, the transformation power. I keep forgetting I had that. But wait, I'm not supposed to have powers at all at this point. Then how…?_

"So you think you can trust me?"

Parallel Yarne nods and says, "What should I call you?"

"Grandmother," she says with a smile.

The image blurs once more.

...

I'm out of the field and now in the heap of battle. What I think used to be a throne room is now a battleground. The mixture of Ylissian soldiers and Risen scatter the room. Blood covers the floor. Unfortunately, it seems the Risen are winning. I spot the all the children, grown into what they look like today, battling for their lives. All are there except Morgan.

_Where am I?! If I'm with them I would be helping them fight! _A sudden quake causes the nearby wall to come crashing down taking both soldier and Risen with it. Parallel Lucina is on the ground barely missed the wall. A large shadowy figure looms over the wreckage. _Grima…_

The fell dragons face emerges from the smoke right in front of Parallel Lucina. She quickly gets up and holds her Falchion. _It won't work! The sword hasn't been awakened yet! _ I don't hear anything other than the sound my own heart beat in my ears. The head leans back with mouth open and targets the princess. I run to her even though I know I can't do anything.

Out of nowhere a winged figure pushes the princess away and a beam of golden light goes straight into the dragon's mouth. _OH THANK THE GODS! IT'S ME! _The Parallel Monica watches as the dragon roars in frustration. From where I am I can clearly see the anger and hatred burning in her eyes. _The beam of light… its Naga's power. Naga must have given me some of her power to me to protect the children._

"Grandmother!"

She turns to see Lucina is back up, "Go to the portal! I'll distract him!"

"But you're coming with us right?!"

"I'll try!"

She then flies up to the dragon. The battle is hard to see except for a beam of light every once in a while. In the back I can see all the children all in one piece waiting by the portal. Somehow, Lucina got her mask and hair pulled back during the distraction. A sudden crash cuts me away.

"GANDMOTHER!" Someone calls.

I can see myself on the ground covered in a dark energy. _It must be from Grima because I'm struggling. _Even through the obvious pain she still manages to get up. She looks back to the group, "When you find me in the past deliver my memories to her and then she will won't be hard for her to see," A tear roles down her cheek, "I love you all very much, remember that. Now go before it's too late! The future is in your hands now!"

"GRANDMOTHER! NO! I CAN'T LOSE YOU TOO!" Parallel Lucina shouts as tries to run toward her but the children stop her.

Parallel Monica stands before the feel dragon her eyes glow gold as a golden light engulfs her. The light then goes everywhere. During the process the children run across the portal and I see at the last second a small light hit the princess's forehead. _The memories… _

The dragon roars and falls but I know he's not dead; just injured. The lights fades and the body that it originate from is gone.

_She sacrificed herself for the children. For the people. For the hope of a better future…_

Everything goes black.

...

I head pounds and I moan through the pain. I open my eyes to see the farm house ceiling. My vision is a little blurry. I think I hear people around me.

"She's awake." Is that Brady?

"Monica, are you ok?" Lucina…

In a rushed moment I see everything. My memories. Not just the scenes I just saw but everything else. Everything from the future up until that night in the hall. With a little effort and help I was able to sit up. I have my vision back and I can see the all the children are in a room with me. The flyers must have come back.

"Monica are you ok?" Lucina asks again.

"Grandmother." I merely say

"Pardon?"

"That's what you call me right?" I say with a smile, "Grandmother?"

A little shock spreads across her face as I stood up to go hug her. "Don't worry Lucina, I remember everything now." I whisper in her ear. When hearing this she hugs me back holding me tighter. She must be happy because she crying tears of joy. "I thought I lost you forever," Lucina whispers back.

"I know, but I'm here now, darling. No need to cry."

I pull back to see a smile on her face. I turn towards the rest of the children and I see there's slight tears in their eyes. "Come on!" I jokingly as I hold my arms out. I'm almost taken down by force of the group hug.

Brady, Gerome, and Inigo are in the back trying to be the tough men they are. "Oh, come on you guys." I pull them into a tight hug of our own and they don't resist. At few a few moments after this beautiful one. Myra walks in with Morgan and Chrom behind her.

"Mother! You're awake!" Myra says happily.

"Yes I am. How long have I been asleep," I ask my daughter.

"Almost five hours. You really scared us."

"I'm sorry for scaring you, but for now there are more pressing matters to be discuss."

"Yes there is. We didn't manage to find a path out so we think we are just going to have use the rider's mounts to get over the mountain. But what do you want to talk about?"

"The future."

_To be continued…_

**_A/N: I meant to do this on the last one but shout out to guest and Gunlord500! Your comments really do help me. And people don't afraid to comment on my grammer/ spelling! It only betters my writing and betters your read experience! :)_**

**_Keep being awesome!_**

**_~Myra_**

**_P.s. Thanks everyone for the 700+ views! You have no idea how Much this makes my day!_**

**_Also, I know this chapter seems kind of like a repeat of the last one. But I promise you the fourth chapter will be break out of the routine. And after the next chapter ill be accepting suggestions on what people you want Monica to talk to or whatever._**


	4. Chapter 4: Heading Out

_Lucina _

Even in the future, I have never seen such determination in Grandmother's eyes as I did now. As soon as she was able to walk, she quickly took Mother and Father with her somewhere. Probably to talk about what she just seen.

The Flyers came in only half an hour before Grandmother woke up. They reported on not being able to find a safe path out of the valley. The whole army is even more on edge with the news. Mother gave them the simple idea of using the flyers mounts to get us over the mountains. The plan would work but the argument of the knight's horses came up. Mother simply told them she knew the holes in her plan and would work on filling them.

I'm sitting in the same spot where Grandmother found me before she collapsed. Seeing her collapse caused me to remember _that_ night. I was so afraid of losing her again. The same way I feel about losing Mother and Father, and even Morgan, all the time. It took everything in me not to tackle her with a hug when she finally woke up. I didn't expect her to remember anything but when she did, it broke me. It broke all of us. The person who protected us was back. The person who loved us with everything she had was back. The person who sacrificed herself for believing we can change the world _is_ back. Now my family, and heart, is complete.

I sat in my corner with no knowledge of how much time has passed. Eventually, only Grandmother came down the steps with a blank face.

"We have finally come up the final plan of escaping this place. The details will be discussed in the morning inside the barn. Everyone is to go straight to bed now for a good rest. Goodnight." With that, she goes back upstairs. People mill around before going to bed. Even though it's late, it's still early for some of the Shepherds. It's no doubt the order is more from Mother than it is from Father; Father usually doesn't give out curfew orders. Most stay down here while some look for a bed upstairs. I get up and go to the pile of blankets by the fire. I return to my corner with a warm blanket. Just as the darkness was going to take over me, a voice pulls me back to the light.

"Lucina…"

Alert now, I look up to my little brother with a look of hesitation written across his face.

"What Morgan?" I say slightly irritated. I keep a stern expression on my face.

"Um, is it ok if I, um…" Morgan says slowly.

"Morgan, I'm emotionally and mentally drained from today. So if you could please get to the point, it would really help," I didn't mean for it to come out so harsh, but I'm on the last of my patients right now.

"Y-yeah. Um, is it ok that I sleep with you tonight…?" He says kind of embarrassed.

I soften my gaze. If it was anyone else I would immediately say no. But with Morgan, I always make an exception. "Yes, of course," I say quietly. Morgan took no time coming over. He shuffles into a comfortable position with his head on my shoulder. Within a few moments he was fast asleep.

I give a small laugh to myself. This would happen all the time when we were younger. He would always come into my room when a storm scared him or when he had nightmares. It happened almost every night after the death of our parents. I never wanted more than for him to be protected. When he turned on us…

I give an involuntary shiver at the memory and push it way. I need to focus on now and not the past. I look once more at the sleeping Morgan before I rest my head on his.

…

I wake up to find a Morgan gone. Sunlight creeps through the frost covered windows. Just enough to know it is still early in the morning. The smell of breakfast pulls me out of the sleepy daze and makes my stomach growl. A take a quick weight: Carrots, chicken, onions, and I can guess some noodles. The carrot stew Mother makes that Panne loves, Panne must have made it. Her husband, Lon'qu, devours the stew at any chance he can get. The Shepherds are up moving around, eating and conversing. I locate my brother eating with Cynthia, Noire, Gerome, and Inigo by the fire. I join them after getting my own bowl.

"Noire! Just let me help you!" Morgan says to Noire, "I can help you get over your fear!"

"N-n-no thanks!" Noire says quickly, shacking her white hair, "L-last time you tried to help me you put a C-centipede in my face!"

"Ahh, there's the sleeping beauty!" Inigo says to me with his flirty smile.

"What are guys talking about?" I ask ignoring Inigo. I used to him always hitting on me and try to make me smile all the time.

"A useless discussion over Morgan's many attempts of 'helping' Noire and her fear of insects," Gerome says with no interest. His red hair swept in its usual style and mask covering his face. I can't really remember the last time I've seen his face.

"I think it's really sweet of Morgan for trying to help her," Cynthia nods bobbing her caramel pigtails. Morgan blushes a little at her complement, "He helped me too, you know."

"And if I remember correctly," Inigo starts, "that ended in a failure as well. Everyone thought you finally lost it!" Cynthia sticks her tongue out at the blond swordsman.

"Cynthia, must I remind you to act your age?"

We all jumped startled at Grandmother's voice. She's wearing a white tunic over brown leggings going into black boots. A belt is placed over her waist and her brown hood is tied around shoulders where her brown hair hangs loosely. Though she tries to maintain a serious face, a smile brakes through.

"Sorry…," Cynthia says embarrassed.

"No matter. I just came to tell you and the rest of the Shepherds we will be meeting in half an hour." She says still keeping her smile, "I can't find Nah, Yarne, Severa, or Brady. Do you know where they are?"

"Nah and Yarne are probably making out on the roof. Severa and Brady are most likely yelling at each other somewhere," Inigo says laughing at his joke even though no one joins in. The four are the most recent couples. Nah and Yarne would probably be married if both parents hadn't told them to wait. I don't see the problem, they're in love right? Severa and Brady… all I'm going to say is that they're too perfect for each other. Though, the last few days I've noticed something between Morgan and Cynthia…

Grandmother ignores Inigo and says, "If you can find any of them please pass the news. Lucina, Morgan your parents want to see before we leave." She leaves. I look at Morgan but he just shrugs.

I get up and empty my plate before getting Falchion from the corner. Morgan meets me at bottom of the stairs carrying his tomes in his satchel.

"What do you think they want to talk about?" Morgan asks.

"I'm not entirely sure myself. It's probably to discuss tactics," I say. He gives a silent nod. I start going up with Morgan behind me.

"Um thanks for last night," He says quietly.

I turn to give him a smile, "No problem."

"Have we done that before?"

"What?" I ask slightly taken back, "I mean why you ask? Did you remember something?"

"Not really. I get a nostalgic feeling when I think about it. So, did we do that before?" Morgan asks again.

"Yes. When we were younger, you would come into my room every time you got scared."

Morgan nods and says nothing. What was he scared of this time?

Reaching the top we turn to the right. Down the hall to the left is the room that held the tactics/war council meetings. The door was shut halfway. I open the door with a loud creak. At the sound, Mother and Father jump way from each other in surprise both, red faced. I feel my own face heat up hoping I didn't interrupt anything.

"S-s-sorry!" I stutter on my words, "If it's a bad time we will take our leave-"

"No, no, no, no, no!" Mother says all too quickly, "Come in! Your father is just acting like a child." She shoots a glare at him. He just laughs putting a hand on the back of his neck. Morgan gives me a puzzled look, oblivious to what just happened.

"Mother, you needed to us?" Morgan asks with a bright smile. His mood always goes up whenever Mother asks of anything from him.

Mother's face got serious. "Yes," She us waves over to the map of the area. This one looks brand new. "The previous map was completely out dated by ten years at the least. Mother, I mean Monica, happened to pick up a map not that long ago from the same village we are heading. You see, the village was originally here." She points to a place on the map. "Less than a half a mile from where we are now. Ten years ago, an avalanche buried the old village and everything under it. It forced the survivors to move ten miles north of the mountain range. If we were to follow the old map the night of the storm, all we would have found was more snow… and all of us would be dead." The air grew tense. Not only did we find Grandmother in this mess, we escaped death. _Again. _

"What does this have to do with the plan?" I ask.

"Simple. We just have a farther way of going to the village," Mother says.

"But, Mother, wouldn't be logical to go back to Ylisse while we still had a chance?" Morgan suggested.

"Yes, Morgan, it would," Father speaks up for the first time, "But there's still a chance of the village being under attack. The Shepherds help anyone in need." I nod in agreement. Morgan only holds a blank face then nods. "Alright then, we will meet you in the barn." Our parents leave

…

_Myra_

I ask Chrom to go make sure everyone is ready before we head out. I go out to the barn on my own. Mother wanted to meet me there to discuss her part of the plan.

I slide down the make shift slope from the roof to the front of the barn. I slide the big barn door open and close it once inside. Inside I shake the snow that stuck to my coat. Finally, I bring my hood down. The sight before me leaves me speechless. All the horses, Pegasi, and wyverns are out of their stables and are tied to the wall or a post. Not only that, all of them are already equipped. Mother comes down from the ramp in the back with here Pegasus, Randi.

"Mother you did all this?" I ask her astonished. She was gone for less than five minutes!

"Let's just say I have a mutual understanding of animals. Especially of the big ones," She pets Randi, "Besides, everyone will be coming in now. I don't want to waste time on them prepping their mounts." I see her point.

"I think a thank you is called for," I smile at my mother. She smiles and nods back.

"So you wanted to talk about your part of the plan? You didn't say any details of it last night."

"Right. You know my major powers are gone and I have to use weapons as a defense now. Well my smaller, not as useful powers are still with me. One of those powers being I can control animals. It doesn't bring any harm to them I assure you. So, my plan was to take Randi to a specific part of the mountain range where I know flying animals, such as pegasi, griffins, and wyverns, rest for the winter. I will take a certain number of each we need. I've already took the numbers that we already have, plus the manaketes, and if we put two people on each ride we already have, then I only need a limited amount. The Pegasi will carry the rest of the pairs out. As for the griffins and wyverns, they will carry the horses in their claws. Don't worry, the horses will be in a trance controlled be me again so they won't be spooked by the flight. Finally, we should be at the village before midafternoon. So, what do you think?"

The plan is brilliant, "I actually had a similar plan but we would going back and forth an end up hiking in the snow. But I'm all for it," I say to her.

"Good then, I'm off."

"Now?" I didn't think she will leave right away.

"Yes. If we are going to get there by midafternoon, I need to leave now. I won't be longer than an hour," She assures me, "Oh, and tell everyone to wait outside so we can make a faster escape."

I nod, "Be careful."

"Of course," She smiles. I follow her outside and watch as rises and figure disappears over the mountain. Soon after everyone files outside. I gave a brief explanation of plan and Mother' part and tell them to wait out here. Ten minutes out, a small snowball fight broke out among the future Children. I laugh as squealing Cynthia is running from a loaded Morgan. Lucina aims a snowball at Inigo but it lands on Gerome, who was sitting on the side. He retaliates with a smirk and a volley of snowballs. Noire's alternate side comes out every time one would hit her.

I keep laughing until I something feel something could and wet hit my cheek. I put my fingers and look to see snow. I look up to Chrom laughing and holding more snow. I smirk and say "Challenge accepted." I gather a good mass of snow and hurl it at him. He manages to move to the right but not without getting hit on his left shoulder.

"Gottcha," I tease.

"Lucky shot!" He replies.

He sends another at me but I duck and it misses me. Unfortunately, it lands on the back of Sumia's head. Her husband, Gaius, is laughing so hard he doubles over. Thinking it was him, she smashes a snowball in face. Soon everyone was chasing each other. Miriel is being attacked at some unseen force, I think it is her husband, um who is he again? Tharja keeps acting like a shield to me. Even Maribelle is joining the fight after her husband, Ricken, messes up her hair. I continue to pursue Chrom. He makes a sharp turn to the left. I foresee this and jump in front of him only for me to slam into his chest. He grabs my waist and head as we roll a few feet. We finally stop with me on top of him. He takes his hand of my head.

"Sorry," Chrom breathes an apology.

I say, "It's my fault really. I intercepted you too fast for you too slow down."

"Well then, you are really at fault."

He suddenly shifts his weight to where he's on top of me. I widen my eyes at him then laugh. A real genuine laugh, I haven't laughed this much during the war. He laughs and puts his hand on my cheek. I put my hand on his.

"There's no way you can be more beautiful," Chrom says. My face heats up, "Ch-Chrom! Don't say stuff like that just of the blue!" He laughs again upon seeing my face, "Then at least let me do this."

"Do wh-" He presses his lips against mine. He's always trying to steal little kisses from me. He pulls back and sits up. I sit up and tug my hood over my eyes to hide my red face. Chrom laughs again, he knows I always do this when I'm embarrassed.

"Milady, Milord," We cut our attention way to a snow covered Fredrick. I have to muffle my laughter; his hair is a mess and flaked with snow and his armor is uneven. Lissa must have done a total on him. "Yes, Fredrick?" Chrom asks.

"The others have asked for your help."

"Is something wrong?" Chrom asks suddenly worried.

"No, Milord. But a battle has started between the parents and children. The requested for your help."

Chrom looks at me with a silly expression. "Well, my most trusted tactician, what do you suppose we do?"

I smile, "I suspect Morgan will try and lead the children so it will a good learning experience for him. And, well, it sounds like fun!"

Chrom stands and reaches his hand out to help me up. I look to left and see the make shift snow forts. On one side is the children and on the other is the parents. The forts are not very high but high enough for people to crouch without being seen. We make our way to the parents' side.

"Yay! They're here!" Nowi says jumping up and down.

"Shut it! They'll hear you!" Sully says.

"You do realize the children are about twenty feet away," Miriel says, "The possibility of them hearing us is lower than you think."

Out of nowhere we hear a shouting voice, "Fire!" It's Morgan.

A volley of snowballs is heading our way. Instinctively, I start shouting orders, "Manges, open your fire tombs!" They do as I say and the snow is gone before it hits the ground.

"Fire tombs?!" Morgan yells, "No fair!"

"There is no fairness in war, Morgan!" I shout back, "You better learn that now!" Morgan gives me a pout before turning around and giving orders. I turn around and them as well.

"Sully, Vaike, Stahl, Gregor, Fredrick, Chrom, and I will be shooting the long range attack. The manges will lead the defense with the fire tombs. Nowi and Panne I will need to shift for the frontal attack. Everyone else, start making the snowballs and handing them to us."

"What do you mean 'frontal attack'?" Panne asks, "We are not going to harm the children, right?"

I reply with, "Of course not! We not going to attack them with swords. The better way to do it is to weaken the defense they have and surround them. They will probably yield by then."

She nods and starts reaching for her stone to get ready. Piles of snow start forming around me and Chrom. "Start throwing on my call… Now!" I shout. We send the snow their way. One column of fire melts some of the snow but not all. _They only have one mange and that is Laurent, _I think to myself, _if we keep throwing one after another then he will get over whelmed… perfect! _

"Keep throwing and don't stop! Nowi and Panne start changing!" I order. Everyone is sending snowballs one after the other. The children try to retaliate but every attempt failed with fire. After about ten minutes I can see they are getting tired and Laurent is being over whelmed. I see my chance, "Nowi, Panne! Start surrounding them and cause a distraction!" Nowi starts flying over them saying, "Look at me! I'm a dragon!" Panne simply blocks their attacks. It works, most forget to who they're suppose throw at and start throwing at Nowi and Panne.

Taking the opportunity I yell, "Grab as much as you can and follow me!" We run behind the Children's fort and ambush them with snowballs. They try to run but we have them completely surrounded. After a while of being pelted by the snow they yield. My group cheers at their victory and help their children. I pull Morgan out the snow bank he fell into.

"You put up quite the fight back there," I tell him while dusting the snow from his hair.

"Yeah, but not good enough," He says. He looks down with a pout.

"Hey, look at me," I pull his so can look at me, "Every failure is not to be looked back on as a regret of not doing something right or at the right time. More as of a learning experience for the future. You can learn all you want in books but the real lesson in from your experience."

He looks at me and smiles. I smile back, "Come on, kiddo. Let's join the others." He nods. I put my arm over his shoulder and guide him to where Chrom and Lucina.

"Mother," Lucina says greeting me.

"Hello, Lucina," I greet back, "Does anyone know how much time has passed?"

"Almost an hour," Chrom says, "Why?"

"Mother said she would be back at this time," I say kind of worried.

"I sure she is fine, Mother," Lucina says consoling me, "She is not a force to be brought down easily."

I'm about to reply when the farm boy, Donald, comes running up, out of breath. "Milords n' Ladies,"*huff*, "I came ta tell ya," *huff*, "I saw somethin' in the sky!" *huff*, "I'm sorry! I just a mile!"

"Where did you come from?" I ask. If he was on lookout then why didn't he just go on top the house?

"Over there," He points to a high ledge after catching his breath. Geez that is far, "Sir Fredrick told to be on look out. Thought of goin' on the roof but I wouldn't be high enough."

"No matter," Chrom says, "What did you see?"

"I saw a lota flyin' creatures comin' this way," Donald says

"That must be mother I tell," I say, "We'll probably need to clear the grounds for her to land. I'll ask the manges to help me melt the forts."

"I'll help too!" Morgan adds in cheerfully. I nod in thanks.

After a few minutes me, Morgan, and several other manges melt the snow forts to ground level. In the distance, I can see what Donald was saying. There are a _lot_ of animals. I guess I miss counted just how many we really need. She's coming closer.

"Everyone clear the area!" I hear someone shout. I move to the side closest to the house. In a matter of seconds, Mother lands first on Randi's back, after her the pegasi, then griffins, then the wyverns. The wide semicircle from before became tighter as we all come up to the creatures slowly. Closer now, I can see all their eyes are glowing an unnatural shade of turquoise. I come up to mother and see her eyes are the same shade.

"I guess that's how we know you are controlling them," I say pointing to her eyes.

"Yes, it is," she confirms, "though really the last time I did this it was two thousand years ago. That was only to stop a stampede from running over a child." I stare in awe of her once again, but she waves it way like it was nothing.

"Though it seems all of you had fun while I was gone," She says amused looking at our snow-flaked hair.

"It really was!" I say to her. I quickly tell her about the fight and snow battle. She laughed so hard after I was finished. "What would have given to see that!" Mother says.

Regaining her composure she tells me, "I'm going around to the horses. Can you tell everyone to get in their pairs and on a Pegasus?" She asks me.

I tell her yes and she leaves. I go to the others and tell them to get ready. Tharja almost attacked me and demanding that I ride with. Fortunately, I convinced her to ride with her husband, Henry. After I'm done, I see very one with their partner. Cordelia is helping her husband, Libra, get stationed behind her. Somehow Gangrel and Aversa got stuck together and are fighting over who should be in front. Emmeryn is riding on the back of Nowi with Virion behind her. Tiki is carrying Say'ri and Yen'fay on her back. Morgan is riding with Cynthia on her Pegasus and Lucina is on the back of Minerva with Gerome.

I am standing by a Pegasus when someone behind me says, "Ready?" I turn to see my husband smiling. "Always," I reply with confidence in my voice. Though I'm not feeling it. I might have a slight fear of heights. Chrom's smile falls, "You're afraid, aren't you?"

"A little…" I admit. We've been together long enough for him to see past me.

"I won't let you fall," He promises.

I nod. He helps me on to the Pegasus and climbs on behind. All the pegasi that mother brought don't have saddles on them. I have no idea how we can be secure on flight to the village.

Monica comes out of the barn still on her Pegasus. Following her out are all the horses with the same glowing eyes as hers. Once all of them are out their eyes close and their heads drop as if they just went to sleep.

Monica makes her way to the front and starts an announcement, "The flight will take less than three hours so expect to get to the village by midafternoon. Those on a pegasi without a saddle, trust me when I say you are safe. Any wind disturbance won't affect their flight change so long as I am controlling them. We have a long travel ahead of so you might want to get comfortable now." She smiles at the end. She says something I can't hear and starts rising in the air. Immediately after, all the riding animals follow in suit. I can feel my heart rate increase and body tense as our Pegasus rises. Looking for a distraction from the height and instead focus on the wyverns and griffins. They pick up each horse one by one and start following us. I am amazed how gentle they are being.

At a certain height my stomach drops and I feel nausea. I close my eyes to make it go away. "Just relax and focus on the wind and my voice," Chrom whispers into my ear. Hearing his voice relaxes my body. I do as he says and only focus on the wind. The cold wing gently strokes against my cheeks making the nausea go down. The change of my body leaves me feeling sleepy.

"How are you so calm," I ask him sleepily.

He replies with a small chuckle, "I used to train with the Pegasus Knights for this kind of situation."

I nod with my eyes close and they feel so heavy. I feel Chrom gently pulling me towards his chest. My head rests on top of his heart. "Rest, love. It will be over soon," he says. With no objections I fall sleep to the sound of his heartbeat.

…

_Chrom_

I watch how her breathing becomes deeper with sleep. I chuckle again. I knew she wouldn't like the height at all. The memory of her first experience flying comes back to me.

Sumia wanted to take Myra to the village with her for supplies. The second they took off, Myra had a death grip around Sumia's waist. They didn't even make it half way to the village when Myra demanded they turn back. She had shaky legs for the rest of the day.

I'm cut out of the memory when I see Monica gliding her Pegasus towards ours. "She's out cold, huh?" She asks looking at the sleeping Myra. I nod in agreement.

"Not surprising. I tried teaching her fly when she was young but she screamed her head off every time we got off the ground." She adds

A moment of silence passes between us.

"I wanted to thank you." She says cutting the silence.

"For what?" I ask confused. I haven't really helped with the plan. That was all her and Myra.

"For giving her a happy life and a family," Monica says lovingly, "And for not abandoning her when you found _who_ she was hosting."

"I would never abandon her like that," My voice feels sounds strained, "Not when she needed me the most."

"I know," Monica says, "I can tell how much you love her just by your actions."

"You can?" I ask a little taken back.

She responds with a smile, "Yeah. You always find a way to touch each. Even if it's just a simple touch on the hand or shoulder."

Think about that for a second. It's true we have been close during tactic meetings and war council. I guess I never gave it a second thought. My face heats up a little. Are those actions really so clear to see? My mind goes back to what Lucina said to me not that long ago. About how we were so close in the future. Now I'm just embarrassed!

Wanting to change the subject, I ask, "S-so what was Myra like as a child?"

"She was a lot like how Morgan is now. So smart for her age. I got her involved into many things. Magic, sword fighting, horse riding, flying, and of course strategy. She took a real liking to tactics so I helped her study since I knew quite a bit myself," Monica says, "I think when Validar found her and her talent with battle, he furthered her study. It would explain why she's so far advanced for her age. People twice her age could only dream of that type of skill."

A few moments passed without anyone talking. She told me she's going to make rounds with the others. Two and a half hours passed with me conversing with others or watching the scenery go by. Monica got back to the leading position and announced they'll be arriving at the village in a matter of seconds. Going over the last mountain, I can see a snow covered plain that goes on for miles. On the bottom is a brand new looking village covered in snow.

I wake up Myra when we start to descend into the village square. I expected the villagers to be freaked out and scared. Instead they clap and cheer as we land. I look to Monica, puzzled. She shrugs her shoulder with a smile, "Might have warned them ahead of time."

The horses are put down gently and are still asleep. Everyone gets off their ride and looks around equally confused. Myra slides off and ends up falling on her behind. I slide off too and help her up. Once up she stretches her stiff limps.

An older man comes up to Monica with a big smile, "Welcome back, O great Protector!"

"Protector?" Myra asked confused.

"Yeah… I might have saved that village from that avalanche…" Monica says slowly not looking at anyone in particular.

"'Might have'?! If it wasn't for you we would all be dead!" The elder exclaims.

"Well, didn't save everyone. You lost a lot of people."

"Yes, yes, we did. But if you hadn't been there none of was would be here! Now it is time for a feast to welcome home the Protector and bringing the Shepherds to help us once more!"

The crowd cheers at the idea.

The cheers ended when the explosions on the west side started.

_To be continued…_

**_A/N: Sorry for the long update! My studies had to come first this past month with my grades slipping. But I'm back now!_**

**_So there's a little sibling bonding right along with couple fluff and a mother-son moment._**

**_My original idea was just to have them escape and fight and blah, blah, blah. Scene itself was absolutely terrible so I ended put deleting the whole thing and came up with snowball fight/battle scene instead. _**

**_Also, thank you those who stuck and the 900+ views! The views really did surprise since I've been away for a long time. I will be taking suggestion for any "support conversations" (and no it won't the C,B,A, and S. Just a conversation/ bonding moment) you would like to see Monica and another character have, just PM me. I already have an idea for Monica and Tiki but that will come later._**

**_Keep being awesome!_**

**_~Myra_**


	5. Chapter 5: Unlikely Surprises

_Morgan_

Father was right. The village really did need the Shepherds. If we were to go back to Ylisstol, the village would have been left completely defenseless against the brigands, possibly destroyed. The explosion shook the ground. Smoke rises from the church that was just struck. The villagers panic, some run away from the scene and slip on the ice covered streets in the process while others stare frozen with fear.

"Shepherds!" Father calls, "Ready your weapons!" He unsheathes Falchion. Lucina, who is now at my side, ready hers as bring I out my silver sword. One thing I'm grateful for remembering is knowing how to use my weapons. Father nods to Mother. She puts a few loose strands of brown hair behind her ear. With her brown eyes, she stares intently at the ground, thinking hard. Even standing from across the square, I can see the wheels turning in her head.

She looks at the army, "I want two groups: Group one will be led by me and Chrom and we'll deal with brigands on west side. It will consist of Fredrick, Sumia, Cherche, Vaike, Nowi, Sully, Virion, Lissa, Panne, Gergor, Lon'qu, Tharja, and Monica," She looks to Grandmother before continuing, "Once you're done you can join us." Grandmother nods.

"The second group will be going through the city looking for lost villagers and bring down any enemies on the way," She points to me, "The group will be led by Morgan." I almost trip over myself in surprise.

"Y-you sure?!" I ask nervously.

Mother nods with confidence, "I'm believe that you will be successful."

"Who will I lead?"

"Anyone you want."

She turns back to the army, "I want Libra and Maribelle to stay here and heal the wounded. Everyone else who's not in group two will stay here and protect the people. Group one come with us!"

Grandmother moves quickly to recover all the sleeping horses by touching the space between their eyes, they wake up as if nothing happened. The Shepherds grab their mounts and race across the square met up with their tactician and commander. Grandmother sends the flying mounts she brought somewhere in the distance. Once done, she grabs her Pegasus and flies in the direction of the fire.

The few who remain stare at me expectantly. I take a deep breath to calm my nerves. Leading a snowball fight is one thing, leading a party into battle is another. I look up to speak, "I want Lucina beside me helping to lead," I look over to my sister. She smiles, with her help I feel my confidence go up, "Cynthia and Gerome, we'll need aerial support. I want Nah and Yarne to hang back a bit just in case Cynthia or Gerome need help or we need the extra power. Noire and Laurent, watch out for any flyers or archers. Kjelle, Severa, Owain, and Inigo will be on the ground with us. Brady will, of course, serve as our healer." Look around to all the people I called realizing I only for the future children. Too be honest, I trust them more than any of the others.

The rest who weren't called began to take action. They station people to stand guard of all entrances to the square. The healers bounce around to the injured and try to calm down the villagers. Once everyone is ready, we head out.

"We go east for now," Lucina announces, "Cynthia, go north to scout any enemies. If they see you don't attack and immediately come back. Gerome same thing but head south. The rest of us will look on the ground for anything in the east." They follow her orders with ease as if they have been doing it their whole lives. Probably have.

…

_Lucina_

The midafternoon sun starts sinking slow as if it had all the time in the world. We walk for a while with Morgan and me in the front and Nah and Yarne taking the rear. Morgan has his nose in the map Mother gave him back at the farmhouse. He describes the layout and where we should make a left or right on the street we're on. I zone him out as I watch the roof tops with my hand on the hilt of Falchion.

"…Lucina are you listening?"

Morgan's voice cuts me away, "No. I'm sorry what were you saying?"

He gives me a look before continuing, "I was saying that we should stop here and wait for Gerome and Cynthia to come back. We already walked all of the east side only to find a few villagers and no enemies. And look," He shows me the map and points, "We are already back in the center where we first split up."

I think the idea over, "I agree. No harm can come from waiting. If someone does come we'll be ready."

"Aw, I was hopin' we get ta knock some heads!" Brady complains. Severa quickly shuts her boyfriend up with a smack on the back of his.

"I feel your pain, brother!" Owain says dramatically, "I fear my sword hand twitches with the hunger of enemy blood! I will bring down the mightiest of foes so every time they name hear the name, Owain the Great! All foes will-!"

"'Blah, blah, blah!' is all I will hear!" Severa says with her snarky attitude.

Noire's face darkens, "FOOLISH MORTAL! YOU DARE TO INTERRUPT MY DEAREST IN HIS MOMENT GLORY?!" We all back way from her except for Severa who stands alone with her hands on her hips.

"Yes, I do dare!" Severa shouts back.

They bicker back and forth for a while. I roll my eyes at the ordeal. Owain manages to calm down Noire while Brady does the same with Severa. In the end we all sit down in a circle and startup conversations.

A loud thud behind us causes us to stop talking. Behind me, Gerome sits on top of Minerva. Seeing him I get a fluttering feeling in my stomach. Lately I get this feeling every time I see him.

Biting my lower lip I say, "Is there anything to report?"

"Not much. All the villagers are in the square. There no brigands in the in the south except a few loose snipers but I brought them down easily," Gerome says with expression.

"Good. We are just waiting for Cynthia to come back then. After that, we could join our parents at the church or stay in the square," Morgan says.

Not a moment after he says that, we hear hooves pounding on pavement. Cynthia comes up on the opposite side of the street with her and her Pegasus short of breathe. Her caramel hair is windblown and armor slightly is out of place. Morgan, with a very worried face, runs up to the Pegasus Knight.

"Cynthia! What's wrong?! What happened?! Are you hurt?! Is anything broken?! Who did this?! I'll make them pay!" Morgan says all in one breathe.

"Geez, Morgan!" Yarne exclaims, "Give the girl some space!"

"Oh, right, sorry." Morgan blushes.

"I-i-it's ok!" Cynthia says, "I-I'm fine Morgan, really!"

"You sure?"

"Really, I am!"

"But-"

I cut him off, "Morgan, she is fine." I turn to Cynthia, "But I am worried over what happened to you. Did you see anything?"

She nods her head in panic, "Yes, lots of brigands! I didn't see any in the north side so I flew northwest. Immediately I saw a large group of brigands! A few of them must have saw me because they started firing! I barely got out without being shot down," She takes a moment to catch her breath, "Lucina, their heading straight for our parents. With the size of the group, they will be easily outnumbered."

Panic, fear, adrenalin, and determination all fire up at the same time inside me. Without giving a second thought I start shouting orders, "Gerome and Cynthia! I don't care who, but one of you go ahead of us and the others! The rest of us will grab more soldiers and meet you there. Now move!"

Everyone does as their told quickly. Gerome and Cynthia both go ahead of us. The rest of us run through the streets to the square for more reinforcements.

…

_Chrom _

I watch as the in front of me axe wielder throws his axe in my head. I slide to the right to avoid it only to feel it barely missing my left cheek. In the same moment, Myra comes from behind me and strikes the wielder with her Thoron. The lightning hit his chest sending him into a wall where he falls to the ground.

We both are breathing heavily from the so many close calls. "They… actually knew… what they were doing…," Myra says between breaths. Her face is covered in sweat and blood, I don't know if it's from hers or the enemies. A few loose strands of hair fly in front of her. I have to resist the urge to move them away.

I nod in agreement. The enemy was bigger and more skilled than what we anticipated. Myra split everyone into two subgroups. I watch as Fredrick takes down the last of the enemy on the other side of the church's courtyard. Sumia strikes down the last of the snipers with her lance over the rooftops.

The fires on the church begin to fade with only charred wood remaining. Everyone gathers in the courtyard's center. I survey everyone for injuries. There are a few cuts and scrapes here and there but no one seems to be severely injured. Lissa jumps around the group healing wounds. She comes up to Myra next.

"Anything broken, Myra?"

"No Lissa I'm fine, thank you," Myra says to the healer.

Lissa looks unconvinced, "I'm still going to check you."

"Lissa really I'm fine!" Myra protest.

Lissa ignores her and drags her over to a bench and sits her down. I follow and stand on Myra's right side. She starts tugging off the tactician's robes to examine her arms. The princess turns over each arm to reveal to no openings.

"See Lissa! I'm fine! No scratches," Myra says still protesting.

"Hush! I'm not done!"

She crouches to the ground in front of her legs. She raises the right leg first and when she sees nothing wrong, she goes to the left one. Lissa touches the upper part to raise it and Myra instantly flinches.

"Ah-ha! There is something wrong!" Lissa exclaims as she point to the wound. I instantly come to her left side to see her clothes stained with blood.

"When did this this happen?!" I look up at Myra with a demanding voice. Though I can guess when. We got separated when she was hit by some Archwind that sent her flying back. She fought by herself for a little while but she came back to me and fought as normal.

"It's just a flesh wound! It will heal when I drink a concoction!" Myra say continues to say stubbornly.

"Fine," Lissa gets up and steps back, "You shouldn't have any trouble walking then."

To prove her wrong, Myra get herself up and starts to walk. She limps forward before falling on the weight of her injured leg. I catch her and carry her back to the bench.

"You need to stop hiding your injuries!" Lissa yells at her in frustration.

Myra starts to protest but I cut her off, "Lissa's right and you know it. So quite being stubborn and let her help you!" I raise my voice without meaning to.

Lissa starts working on her leg. Myra stares at me before pursing her lips and looks at the ground. I sigh and say, "We go through this every time. You need to stop thinking of yourself being less important. You know how much you mean to me, Morgan, Lucina, and everyone else here. I love you too much to let anything bad happen to you. So, please, just stop?"

She continues to look at the ground, biting her lip, before meeting my eyes, "Alright, I'll stop."

"Not good enough. Promise me," I say.

"Ok, I promise."

Lissa hands her a wet cloth, "Here, clean your cheek."

She does as she's told. Lissa tells Myra not to overexert herself and runs off somewhere. I help Myra up and let her walk. She has a slight lip but it nothing too noticeable.

"What happened?" A voice asks startling both of us.

I turn around to see Monica staring with her blue eyes at the blood stain on Myra's clothes. Her tunic and hood are torn in some places but she's is fine of all.

"I'm fine now, Mother. No need to worry," Myra says. She turns to me, "I'm going to check on the others." I say ok and she leaves.

"Let me guess. She got injured and she stubbornly refused to get any help," Monica says to me with a sigh.

I laugh and nod. She smiles, "Yet another fantastic trait she got from me: her stubbornness!"

I was about to reply when I hear the hard pounding of wings approaching. We both look up to see two flying figures coming. "It's Cynthia and Gerome!" Monica shouts.

I grab Monica by the arm and to lead her over where everyone else is. Gerome lands first with Cynthia landing not so gracefully beside him. Sumia and Cherche immediately rush to their children.

"Cynthia! What's wrong?" Sumia asks worriedly.

"More are coming! An even larger group! You need to get ready!" Cynthia replies breathlessly.

"More what?" Cherche asks, "More brigands?"

Gerome answers, "Yes. Lunica sent us to warn you about the ambush. She and the others are coming here with more reinforcements as we speak."

"Good. We'll need more," I say, "How much longer-"

I was interrupted by the sound how of war cries and pounding feet.

…

_Myra _

"No wonder we didn't find the commander," I whisper to myself, "The first party was just a diversion…"

I hear Chrom in the background shouting orders. I zone out everything around me so I can focus. _A large amount is coming this way_, I thought, _the commander will probably hang back and watch the fight to avoid being cut down. Taking him out, it will confuse his men and they will probably retreat. But… I have a feeling that these are no ordinary brigands._ With my mind made up, I rush to Chrom to discuss plan. He, of course, agrees.

"Everyone! If you find the commander take him down!" I shout.

Within a few moments the courtyard began filling in with brigands. We are fiercely out number use at least five to one. They surround them

"Keep close! And whatever you do, do not separate from your partner!" I yell.

Their strategy is well organized yet predictable. The clashing of swords echoes through the courtyard. An enemy knight tries to cut me down but I send him off his horse with my Thoron. Chrom and I are back to back as always surrounded by the enemy. I look over my shoulder at him and see him doing the same.

"Ready?" he asks.

I smirk and unsheathe my silver sword, "Always."

We both charge forward take down anyone in sight. Everyone we take down is replaced by another. A swordsman charges forward in my direction. I try to move to the side but I slip on an ice patch. On the ground, the swordsman looms over me with a smile. The man's skin is far too tan for someone living in Regna Ferox. It's like he's from the desert… Then it hits me. The swordsman raises his sword and I raise mine to deflect it. Except he never gets to finish as another sword plunges into his side. The body goes limp and falls to the ground and I see Chrom removing Falchion from the body.

"Are you alright?" He holds his hand out and I gladly take it.

"Yeah. Chrom I think they are from Plegia." I say.

A mange behind me fires an Archwind. Chrom grabs me to moves out the way. He quickly cuts down the mange. "What makes you think so? We don't know if they accents."

I cut down knight coming in our direction, "You don't have to hear an accent to know! Just look at their skin. No Feroxi would have a tan like that."

"I see your point," He cuts down an archer, "But what does that have to with now?"

I avoid a flying ax and cut down the ax wielder, "Their skill sets are too high to be regular brigands. I think they're really Grimleal posing as brigands."

We manage to clear the area around us. Chrom turns to face me, his blue eyes intense, "Why?"

"I don't know. I can only think it is too cover their position or something." I sigh in frustration. "Every brigand we ever came across never had this amount of skill. Nor were they this organized. This is so confusing!"

"It's ok don't over work yourself," He places his hand on my shoulder.

"Your right. I need to focus on the battle at hand." I say.

I survey the battle around us. Everyone is struggling. A good portion of the enemy's army is already taken out but we are still out numbered. Sumia and Cynthia work together to bring down the archers. This works for a while but then a sniper gets Cynthia in the arm. Sumia rushes her daughter to our makeshift infirmary. There, Lissa is working non-stop to heal the fallen. A large electrical charge fills the air that makes all hairs on my body stand on end. Hoping to locate the source, I see Monica levitating over the center of the battlefield with the three element tombs circling her. Her eyes glow red as she sends fire, wind, and lightning in all the directions, never hitting a Shepherd. Sometimes I forget how powerful she is supposed to be, I am afraid to see her with her powers back.

"We are about to be over powered," Chrom says, "Where are those reinforcements?"

"Mother! Father!" A voice cries out.

I turn around at the voice only to collide with a flying Morgan. The force knocks me to the ground and breathe out of my lungs.

"Mother you're not dead!" Morgan says while squeezing the life out of me.

"No, but she will be if you keep hugging her any tighter!" Lucina shouts.

"Sorry Mother," Morgan gets up and helps me up.

"Its fine,_*cough*,_ just remember where you are,_ *cough*_," I manage to say.

"What do you want us to do, Mother?" Lucina asks. Behind Lucina and Morgan, I can see all the children and about ten more Shepherds.

"Go to whoever you think needs help. I do want Brady with Lissa in the infirmary."

Lucina nods and everyone heads into the direction of the battle. Only Morgan remains.

"Where is Cynthia?" Morgan asks looking up to the sky.

"She's in the infirmary over the-" I didn't get to finish when Morgan got a painfully worried expression and ran to the infirmary.

"Morgan, wait," I call after him but he's already disappeared, "What was that all about?"

"I don't know but we better get back to the battle if we want to end this quickly," Chrom says.

"Right."

We charge back into battle cutting down all we see. A small portion of the enemy army is left and we still haven't found the commander. I was about to give up on finding him when Mother's voice calls out to me.

"Myra! Look!"

I manage to weave out of the battle leaving Chrom with Fredrick to meet Mother. She is on the ground standing next to Randi and looking up to the sky.

"Mother what is wrong?" I ask.

She points to a wyvern rider in the distance, "I've been watching him for a while and he hasn't moved. I believe he is the commander."

I squint to see him but he's too far away to see clearly. The darkening sky doesn't help either.

"I can't see him. Can you get me there?" I ask facing her.

She continues to look at the commander with no emotion, "Yes. But he is up pretty high."

"Doesn't matter. I'll do anything to end this quickly," I walk to the other side of Randi trying to subdue my nerves. I look over to Mother and see her still staring.

"Mother are you ok?" I ask worried.

Breaking away from her stare she looks down, "Yes, um, this may sound weird but I think I know him…" Looking up at me a forced smile spreads across face, "Don't mind me. Let's get this over with."

She mounts the Pegasus with me sitting behind her. Instantly my nerves shoot up and feel nauseated. I wrap my arms tightly around her waist and close my eyes. She gives me a small laugh.

"What's so funny?" I ask her accusingly.

"You! You're acting like you're afraid of heights!" She says. Randi starts to trot forward.

"But I am!"

"No, you are not and you know it. When you were younger, I couldn't keep you out of the trees! You one time fell almost thirty feet, you would have broken your neck I hadn't caught you…"

As she describes the scene, a blurry image comes before me. Then, it becomes clear. I'm in a tree. I look up briefly to see my right hand above me, Grima mark showing, on a branch then I look to the side; I see tress and mountains in all directions. A chilling breeze flies by sending me the clean scent of the mountains. The afternoon sun keeps me warm from chilling breeze. I look to the left and see a familiar looking barn and farm house. The house and barn don't look warn down, very well kept actually, and the figure of a white horse in a large pasture. Except for snow everywhere, the ground is covered in a rich green.

_"__Mama! I can see the house!"_ A voice similar too mine, but younger, says.

_"__Oh, you can?"_ Mother… This has to be a memory…

My past self looks down to see Monica sitting, looking exactly the same, on a branch about ten feet down smiling brightly. I feel my past self smile back down. My sight is turned upward and I start climbing more, the branches are getting thinner.

_"__Be careful, Myra! Watch you step!" _Mother calls.

_"__I will, Mama! Don't worry so much!"_

My past self puts all her weight on a thin branch. Then the branch snaps under the pressure. Next thing I know, I'm plummeting ten feet down with my body flinging in between branches. Suddenly, I wrapped around warm arms and I hear the soft beating of wings. My past self opens her eyes to see Monica with soft, white wings extending from her back. She's flying.

_"__I'm sorry, Mama. I know flying hurts you." _

_"__It's ok just don't do that anymore. You really scared me."_

_"__I sorry…"_

Mother sighs, _"Let's go back home and get you cleaned up. You're covered in scratches."_

At the house, Mother bandages me up in the bathroom and leaves for more supplies. My past self gets up and goes to partly faded mirror. In the reflection I see the body of a seven year old girl. The girl has pale skin and is wearing her long brown hair down with a braid going down the side and a white Pegasus feather stuck in it. The girl's expression is pouty.

_I really scared Mama today, _the girl's thoughts echo in head, _she got hurt in the process too. I promise never to hurt you ever again._

My eyes fly open in surprise. The sudden cold air and noises bring me back to the present issue. Randi is still trotting forward. I look to the left and see Chrom and Fredrick working together.

Mother continues her conversation as if nothing happened, "…Your fear is more of an I-don't- want-fall-and-die kind of fear."

"H-how long was I out?!" I ask quickly.

She looks over her shoulder in confusion, "Um, no time… When were you out?"

This must have been within the fraction of second or something, "N-never mind I'll tell you later. Um, let's go take the commander down."

My grip on her loosens and I don't feel scared anymore. Just confused. Randi's pace quickens into gallop and she starts flying. Heading towards the commander I can see him more clearly. He is very old. His face is saggy and one of his eyes is milky white color from being blind. He wears various black, purple, and gold clothing under a larger robe with the Grima emblem on the back. This confirms my suspicions of the Grimleal.

A smirk rises on his face once we are close to him, "Well, well, if it isn't the famous Ylissian tactician. Oh, and it seems you have found your all powerful mother," The man's voice is rusty, "How are you, Monica? Still looking young as ever."

"Fine. But I can't say the same for you," Mother replies while eyeing the man.

"You know him?" I ask.

"Yes, he is Omar. Validar's second in command and adviser. His tactician if you will. Or should I say _was_," Mother says showing no emotions.

I stare at the man. He shoots a scowl at Monica for bringing up the death of his master. Mother is fazed under the old man's gaze. The scowl is replaced with a dark laugh.

"Validar's death was nothing. He was only a voice for our true master. Now that _he_ has woken nothing any of you do is worth anything now!" Omar looks to me, "You were happy as child, you know? So happy to finally have a father, to be treated as the princess you were born to be, even furthering your studying in that special tactician academy. Where you-"

"ENOUGH!" Mother cries in full rage that startles even me, "You have two choices: Surrender now or join your fallen men!" Omar says nothing, "Now, or I choose for you!"

He continues to say nothing, "Fine." Monica looks directly into the eyes of the wyvern. The wyvern begins to shake and its own eyes turn a blue-green color. While the wyvern shakes, Omar is flung over the side and plummets to is death. Mother tells me to hold on tight then she tells Randi to dive. Randi tucks her wings and dives down with extreme speed. I close my eyes as my stomach drops. Then, it suddenly stops. I open my eyes and see that we are on the ground again and Monica is holding Omar up by his foot and his head an inch from the ground.

"Now do you choose?" Mother ask demandingly.

Omar quickly nods his head. Mother, satisfied with his response, drops him. She moves over to the wyvern that followed us and looks through a satchel connected to the saddle. She comes back with rope and ties Omar's hands behind him.

"Myra, go ahead on Randi and tell the others we have the commander. I'll just take Omar here for a little joy ride," She picks up Omar and roughly shoves him in the direction of the wyvern.

All I do is stare in silence at this new side of Mother. I turn Randi in the direction of the church and kick her into a full gallop. I get to the church and see the battle is finished. Dead bodies lay on the ground surrounded the blood soaked streets. I look around for my family but I don't see them. I hand off Randi to Sumia asking her to watch her until Mother came back. I walk all over the courtyard and still don't see them. Until I walk into the infirmary.

"Oh gods, what happen?!" I ask. Morgan clutches a cloth with snow in it to his swollen cheek. Lucina has a bandage woven tightly around her shoulder blade. Chrom's pant leg is rolled up to reveal a small bandage around his calf.

"Morgan got hit by the bud of a sword while running to the infirmary," Chrom says, "Lucina thought she could play hero, so she shoved me out of the way only to get an arrow to the back. As for me, I slipped on ice and a lance nicked my calf."

I put my hand up to my face. "I guess it is impossible to come out of this battle unhurt," I say while drawing my hand down my face.

"I didn't see you get hurt, Mother," Lucina says.

"No, not during the second battle," I move my coat to reveal the scared tissue going down to my knee, "I'll have to ask around for sewing supplies later. Come on, we have a mess to clean up."

We all walk out to the courtyard only see it spotless.

"I already got it covered," Mother says. She stands in between the wyvern and Randi with Omar is nowhere in sight.

"Where's Omar?" I ask. I know, I should ask how she cleaned up that fast. But really, I don't think I should be surprised by what the she does anymore.

"I thought he chose to surrender but instead he chose death."

Chrom looks at me in confusion but I just shake my head.

"Oh, ok. So there's nothing else to do… go back to the square?" I ask.

"Yeah!" Lissa says joining, "They said they would have a feast! I'm still waiting for that one in Southtown."

"Milady, that was almost three years ago," Fredrick joins in as well.

"Well I'm still waiting for it!" Lissa exclaims, "And stop calling me 'milady' we're married for gods sake!"

"Did I hear of a grand feast?!" Owain runs up behind his parents, "My sword hand has been quenched with enemy blood! Now, I must feed the hunger that is clawing the inside of me as we speak!"

"Translation please," Fredrick requests.

"I'm really hungry, let's go!" Owain pulls his parents towards the square.

I hang back some and watch as Chrom, Lucina, Morgan laugh and follow behind them. _This family, _I thought with a smile. _MY_ _family, _I correct myself.

"You got yourself quit the family," mother comes up next me with Randi and the wyvern behind her.

My smile grows bigger, "I do." I turn to her, "What are you going to do with the Wyvern?"

"I don't know; I tried to send her off serval times but she keeps coming back. I think I might keep her," she pets the wyvern and she licks her back.

I laugh and say, "She is very pretty. But don't tell Minerva, she'll get jealous. What are going to name her?"

"I don't know I'll have ask Cherche for some good names… Oh, I know! Aurora," Aurora roars with excitement. Mother laughs and says, "Come I'm starving."

…

_Lucina_

The villagers welcomed us with cheers and started to prepare the feast. They even provided their own healers to help speed up our healing. The food was so good. We all danced, drank, and stuffed ourselves silly until full. Mother already set some rooms with a couple inns; free of charge. Grandmother introduced the newest member of the Shepherds as Aurora. Since then, Aurora and both Minveras' have been playing with the village children. The village elder talks of the heroic act Grandmother did to save the village. Mother, completely embarrassed from all the attention, protest during the entire story but the elder ignores her and continues. "It was like a meeting with fate herself!" He claims. Grandmother just stands in the background, red faced with Mother laughing and patting her back.

I'm sitting on the side enjoying some mead that Gregor told me to try and taping my foot along the upbeat music. Brady must've either got really caught up in the moment or is really drunk because he's playing the violin along with the other musicians. The music slows down to slow song and serval couples make their to the dance floor. Among them, I see Father guild Mother to the center. He tries to get her do some steps, of course, this fails since Mother was born with two left feet. Giving up, they sway in a small circle.

To my left, Morgan and Cynthia are laughing and tripping over each other. Brady must be really out of it to get even Severa to dance with him. Olivia is trying to get her husband, Vaike, to dance with her. But really, it looks like swan is dancing with an ox. Even Inigo managed to get a girl to dance with him. Grandmother is sitting with the town elder talking about something. Stahl is caught several time by his wife, Sully, for trying to go back for a fifth helping.

After my second mead, I start to feel a bubbly warmth spread through me and my sight isn't exactly strait. I put the mug down and I hear the music start speed up. I spot Gerome in a corner, sulking as usual. I half trip and half walk over to him.

"You need to stop sulking so much," I say when I come I come up next to him.

"I don't sulk," He says with, yet again, no emotion.

"Yes you do! You know it too."

He suddenly grabs me by the shoulders pulls his face close to mine. I feel my face heat up with sudden closeness. He takes loud sniff.

"Are you drunk?"

"I don't know, maybe. I never got drunk before."

"Obviously." He grabs my hand heads in the direction of the inn.

"H-hey! Where are you taking me?!"

"I'm taking you to your room so you don't humiliate yourself any further." Despite my protest, he drags me in the direction of the inn.

We go past the inn's lobby and up the stairs. I trip on the way up. He sighs and helps me the rest of the way up to the room I am assigned to share with Morgan. He leaves me at the door and starts to leave but cut in front of him.

"You know, if you open up more, people would actually like to get to know you."

"I don't want anyone to get to know me." He starts to leave but I cut him off again, anger rising inside me.

"You keep acting like you're the only one keeping from that came from a horrible future! Like you're the only one taking on this mission!" My voice is rising.

"Lately it has felt like that," he growls, "You all are acting like fools! You care more about having your parents, thinking that this is why we are here. You all are not focusing on the real reason for us being in this era!"

"The reason for why we are here has not change! Yes, we are glad that we have our parents back, but so are you! You are just afraid of getting close to them only have stolen away again! Guess what, Gerome? So are we," I point my finger onto his chest, "Instead of hiding, we take very spare moment we have to make new memories and to reconnect with them. So stop hiding behind that stupid mask and show some emotion for once in your life!"

In the end, stare at each other with his teeth and fist clenched in anger.

"You want emotion? Fine." He does something I never expected him to do.

He cups my face and his pushes lips against mine. I'm not able to fully react when he pulls away and hurries down the stairs. I'm left alone I front of my door baffled by what just happened. Unable to know what to do next, I open the door and slam it behind me.

_To be continued…_

…

**_A/N: Hello! And thank you for reading chapter five!_**

**_I have to say this really has become a stress reliever for me. School keeps me busy and I'm using my spare time to at least write a little every day. _**

**_Daisuke-fujisaki:_********_I would hope it is getting better as time goes by. I really feel like my writing skills are expanding just from writing these last few months. Also, thank you for the advice! I will keep this in mind. :)_**

**_Again thank you for reading! Don't forget to review and send any conversations ideas!_**

**_Keep being awesome!_**

**_Myra_**


End file.
